


Mars in the night sky

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: So this happened :) Short but hopefully sweet enough for you! Thank you for the crazy amount of Love in my last update. Please comment and kudos are my favorites xoxoxo





	Mars in the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened :) Short but hopefully sweet enough for you! Thank you for the crazy amount of Love in my last update. Please comment and kudos are my favorites xoxoxo

Alex was Going through her lab trying hard to do as much as she could before she clock-out for the day at a very, and strangely, early hour. It’s been chaos for the past days ever since a new Alien’s species was found hiding in the deep sewerage system of National City. 

Analyzing Blood and Body fluids as well as Studying it’s physical structure for better understanding. Busy was an understatement to discribe the past few days at the DEO and Alex’s been barely out of the HQ since then. Coming home for a couple of hours at night just to put William to sleep to then take a shower and come back to work. 

She’s more than grateful for her Wife’s understanding.

But today was a special day. Today was the day that Mars was most closest to the Earth and therefore more visible. She promised William this morning that they would go to the Pier to try and see it with their Telescope. It was a huge deal and many families would gather around to try to see the red planet as much as they can.  

“Alex, how are those blood test coming up?” J’onn said coming through the Lab door.

”Half way there, but today I am living early” Alex said, not stopping from looking at the microscope. 

“Alex you can’t. I need those results ASAP for the President” J’onn put his hands on his hips.

”I know sir and Like I said, it’s halfway there....But I promised William I’d take him to the Pier to try and see Mars” Alex said looking up to him.

”It’s a red planet....it’s no big deal” J’onn shrugged. He was still working on his relationship with the planet and the people that were starting to rebuild their homes. 

”Not for My 4yr Child. This is a huge deal” Alex said firmly

”This is-“

”J’onn Im sorry. I’ve barely been home for the past days. I missed My son’s soccer game this past Sunday. Im trying here...I really am, but I will not bail on him tonight” Alex shook her head. 

J’onn stood quiet looking at her.

”And All this while My pregnant wife who I’m suppose to be taking care of is taking care of everything at home” Alex took a deep breath, “So you either call someone to continue this while Im gone or you just wait until Im back”

J’onn sighed and nodded, “Very well. I apologize, Go enjoy your night with William. The lab will not go anywhere” He smiled at his earth-daughter.

Alex nodded and went back to work.

 

Maggie parked at William’s School and quickly headed to the Pre-School area. Walking down the hallway to William’s classroom, she noticed the top of a light-brown haired head appearing and disappearing from the glass on the door as a small boy jumped to try to see through it.

Maggie smile and shook her head.

Standing in front of the door, she peeked inside through the glass and saw William now dragging a chair to the door to stand up and see. deciding to surprise the overly excited boy, Maggie didn’t knocked on the door. William dragged the chair to the door and jumped on it, looking to the glass he immediately saw Maggie’s smiley face pressed to it.

”It’s My mommy! It’s my mommy!” William jumped off the chair, announcing Maggie’s presence to his teacher.

Maggie laughed and opened the door, “Hey buddy” she said crounching dow and receiving a hyper boy in her arms.

”You are right on time” William said pulling away from Maggie’s arms and running to pick his backpack.

”He’s been very excited today” The teacher said with a warm smile.

”His mama promised him to take him to try and spot Mars tonight” Maggie said nodding with excitement. 

“That is wonderful” The teacher said back, “Have fun tonight William” she waved at the boy who was now dragging Maggie out by the hand.

“William say Bye to your teacher” Maggie chuckled.

William turned and waved goodbye.

”Alright nerd, lets go” Maggie took his hand and walked out of the school.

 

Maggie parked on her driveway and William started to unbuckle himself from the booster.

”Don’t you dare opening that door without me” Maggie warned the boy while she took her purse and got out of the car. 

Already out of the booster, William jumped up and down waiting for Maggie to open his door. Maggie did and he flew out of the car.

”Straight to your room to change from your school uniform” Maggie ordered the boy while opening the front door into their home. 

Gertrude greeted them like always.

”Hey girl” Maggie pet the puppy 

Maggie went upstairs and bumped into William who was already running down wearing only boxers and socks with a Notebook and crayons in his hands.

”Danvers, Not running on the stairs” Maggie sighed and went straight to the boy’s room to pick up the school uniform that now was on the floor.

Coming into her room, Maggie took off her shoes and jacket and fell back on the bed, exhausted. A movement near her ribs area made her winced, “Easy there....easy” Maggie whispered while rubbing her belly. 

She heard running steps back upstairs, she closed her eyes at her son’s stubbornness. Small hands padded on her jeans, taking her cellphone out of its pocket.

”What are you doing?” Maggie asked without opening her eyes, still rubbing her belly.

”Im calling Mama” William said, sticking his tongue out as he pressed each number with one finger and placing the phone on his ear, he waited.

”Babe?” Alex said on the other side of the line.

“Mama” William said excitedly, “We are home now”.

Alex laughed, “You guys are?”

”Uhum” William nodded, “Are you almost here?”

”Almost buddy, almost” Alex said

”How much almost?” The boy asked adorably.

”How much almost?” Alex laughed, “Very almost” 

“Okay” William said, “I gonna hang up now”

”Willi-“ The line was cut.

”Mama is very almost here” William said

Maggie simply nodded and just like that, William ran out of the room again.

The phone buzzed.

”Hello?” Maggie answered sleepily 

“You sound so tire baby” Alex said softly

”I am” Maggie said, rubbing her eyes. 

“Im on my way already, stay in bed” Alex said

”I wish...but we have a very active 4yr old who now loves to run up and down the stairs” Maggie yawned

”I’ll talk to him” Alex responded 

“We eating outside, right?” Maggie asked

”Yes my love...don’t worry about it. See you soon” Alex said, finishing the call. 

Maggie counted to 5 and stood up from the bed.

”William, we need to take a shower and get dressed before Mama comes” Maggie said coming downstairs.

William didn’t responded, instead he kept drawing on a paper what looked like a planet. 

“Come on buddy” Maggie repeated.

This time William put the crayon down and joined Maggie back upstairs to shower and get dressed.

Maggie was in the middle of putting William’s shoes on when The roar of a bike announced Alex’s arrival. William waited until Maggie was done and jumped off the bed to run downstairs.

Midway down the stairs, Alex appeared with her arms crossed over her chest and a very serious face at the end of the stairs.

William froze. Knowing he was busted, the boy  pointed at his neatly combed hair and said, “Mommy did my hair”. 

“One more time that I see you running on the stairs and you are grounded” Alex said firmly.

”Ok” The boy said shyly.

Alex moved from the stairs keeping her serious face and allowed the boy to finish going down step by step slowly. 

“Hey Beautiful” Alex greeted Maggie who was combing her hair.

”Hey babe” Maggie smile

Alex cupped her face and kissed her soflty, “I’ll shower and get ready fast and we can go”

”Ok. We are hungry” Maggie said kissing Alex once more. 

 

On their way to the Pier, William ramble the whole drive about Mars and all the planets. Alex held Maggie’s hand in hers while Maggie closed her eyes to try to rest for a minute.

“Come on” Alex said opening the door for William and helping him on his jacket.

”I drew Mars” William thrusted the piece of paper into the air for Alex to see.

”Thats awesome baby” Alex said, zipping the jacket up, “Go grab Mommy’s hand”

Maggie grabbed William’s hand and took the paper to see the boy’s doodles while Alex took a large backpack from the trunk.

”Alright let’s go my beautifuls” Alex said taking both Maggie’s and William’s hand to cross the street from the Parking lot to the Pier. 

“How big are we gonna see it?” William asked trying to keep up with her mother’s steps while crossing the street.

”Hopefully it’ll be clear enough” Alex said looking at every direction while crossing, gripping hard at William’s small hand securely. 

As expected, the pier was pretty crowded. Alex adjusted the backpack on her back and bent down to scoop William in her arms. 

“Walk in front of me baby” Alex said to Maggie, pulling her by the hand gently.

They reached a nice area with an empty bench, a pretty view of the night sky and the beach. 

“This is a good spot” Alex said, putting William down and taking the backpack off her back.

“Sit here while I go grab us something to eat” Alex said.

Maggie sat down and pulled William to stand between her legs. She kissed his head.

Gazing around she noticed many families just laying around, telescopes already out. The night was chilly but beautiful.

”This is nice huh buddy?” Maggie asked into his hair.

The boy nodded. The air blowing his air on his face.

”How about a haircut soon?” Maggie asked, brushing his hair back.

”No please. I want it long like you” William turned to face her.

”Never in the life dude” Maggie said kissing his nose.

The boy giggled and buried his face in her neck.

”Cold?” Maggie asked rubbing his back and hugging him closer. 

William nodded. 

Alex came back minutes later with a bucket of Chicken Wings, French Fries and Drinks. 

They sat down to eat comfortably. William ran around near his mothers with other kids. 

“This is nice” Maggie cuddle on Alex

”Yeah?” Alex threw her arms around Maggie, not taking her eyes off of William.

”Yeah...Just you me and William enjoying a nice night out. Its my favorite” She nuzzled Alex. 

“I have to go back went we get back home” Alex whispered into her hair. 

Maggie stood silence, looking at William play around. 

“Im sorry” Alex said, hugging Maggie tightly into her.

Maggie looked up and smiled, “That’s the life we chose”

Alex nodded with sadness, “Maybe I can ask for a week off when this job is finished and we could go somewhere with William, Just us” Alex offered.

”That actually sounds amazing baby” Maggie smiled widely, dimples in full display. 

Alex looked at her and kissed her forehead, her nose and her lips in a soft kiss breathing her in. 

“I love you” Alex whispered into her lips.

”I love you” Maggie replied, their lips still touching.

Alex kissed her once more and then bent down to kiss her belly, “Hi peanut”

Maggie grunted when the baby started moving, “I swear He or She is obsessed with you”

”Well...good cause that one is obsessed with you” Alex said pointing at William who was laughing with another kid. 

Maggie laughed, “True”.

Alex looked at her watch and decided to start assembling the telescope. 

William noticed and ran back to her, “Mama can i help?” he said 

“Of course sweetie” Alex said allowing the small boy to hold pieces and put small pieces in place. 

“All done” Alex said excitedly, looking through the large lense.

”I wanna see” William jumped

Alex held him up and William opened his mouth when he saw the stars. Alex smiled proudly. 

Some minutes passed and Alex explain everything about what was Mars Close Approach and what it meant. William listened in awe at everything Alex told him. Maggie looked at both of them with adoration.

When it was peak time, Alex moved the telecope to the perfect place. William in her arms, they both witnessed the red planet appear proudly in the startly night sky through their telescope. 

It was a perfectly rounded, small and very shiny orangeish dot to the bare eyes but through the telescope it was a magnificent view.

“I see it” William whispered with fascination.

Alex turned around a caught Maggie taking pictures of them. Alex reach her hand out, “Come baby”.

Maggie smiled and took her hand allowing Alex to pull her into her warm body. 

“Is it awesome?” Maggie asked, kissing the boy’s back.

”It is awesome” William said still looking through the lense, “Mommy come look”

Maggie closed one eye and look through the lense too, “Oh...that is gorgeous” she whispered.

The boy nodded and buried his small face back into the lense. 

Maggie bit her lips and leaned closer to Alex and whispered into her ear, “How many times you’ve been there?” 

Alex swallowed, Maggie’s lips on her ear did things to her body she couldn’t control.

Alex turned her head and gently pressed her lips against Maggie’s, ”A couple of times with J’onn” Alex whispered into her lips.

Maggie’s hand that was on Alex’s back dropped slowly down to her ass, “You are so hot” she whispered.

Alex closed her eyes and kissed Maggie deeply, biting her lower lip soflty. 

“Mama its blurry” William turned around in Alex’s arm to look at them.

Alex pulled away reluctantly from Maggie and blinked softly at William, “What is it baby?” She asked still dazed from the kiss.

“I can’t see. It’s blurry” William pointed at the telescope.

”Oh...Let me see” Alex said, with her free hand she adjusted the lense, “There”

William looked through the lense and nodded with a smile. 

Alex turned her head back to Maggie to see her already sitting back on the bech. Maggie smiled and blew a kiss at her. Her hair falling on her face and Alex would never get use to how painfully beautiful her wife is. 

“Can i breath in mars?” William asked.

Alex turned around and saw her boy looking seriously at her.

”You can with a special mask” Alex explained, shifting William from one arm to the other. They boy was small but definitely getting heavy.

“Is supergirl from Mars?” William asked and Alex couldn’t help but cringe at the way William mentioned his beloved aunt with no emotions.

She couldn’t wait for William to be older so he can know everything. 

“Uh no...Supergirl is from a Planet called Krypton that is very very far away” Alex explained.

”Dylan said his dad told him there was many aliens here” William said, “Is it true?”

”There are other species like Supergirl here yes” Alex nodded, “But...They are good people like you and me and Supergirl” Alex said. William was too small to know the other half of that truth. 

William nodded and smiled, “Thank you Mama...for coming” 

Alex was taken aback by the boy’s words, “I will always try to be here for you my love, Always” she hugged him. 

They stayed for one more hour there. Enjoying the view and the calmness of just being them. They ate snacks and Alex joined William into drawing more planets. Maggie observed her family in content. It was beautiful, it was perfect and it made sense. 

William fell asleep on the ride back home. Alex took him in her arms and put him gently on his bed, “Sweet dreams by little star” Alex whispered and tucked the boy cozily for the night. Kissing the sleeping Puppy Gertrude on the head before heading out of the room. 

Walking back into her room, Maggie was standing next to the bed with her back to the door naked from the waist down and taking her shirt off.

Alex stopped at the doorframe. Looking at Maggie’s godly curves, “God you are a vision woman” she said walking towards her.

Maggie turned around and tilted her head, “Alex...” she whispered

”Tell me..” Alex said while hugging Maggie and kissing her neck.

”Please stay...I need you tonight so bad” Maggie gripped Alex’s hair.

Alex moaned to the petition and cupping Maggie’s face she kissed her passionately.

”Yes?” Maggie asked, her hands going down to unbutton and unzip Alex’s pants.

Alex looked down at Maggie’s work on her pants.

“Please?” Maggie asked again, her hand going into Alex’s pants. 

“Oh fuck...” Alex cursed kissing Maggie’s shoulder. 

She reached back to her pocket and took her phone. Maggie still had her hands inside Alex’s pants when Alex called the DEO.

”Agent Vazquez speaking” Vazquez answered. 

Alex swallowed trying to control her breathing, “Vazquez...hey its Danvers. I was just calling because I told J’onn that I’ll go in tonight but i won’t be able to” Alex said 

“You can come in later if that’s what you need Ma’am. I think I heard the Director say that he really needed you back tonight” Vazquez replied on the other side of the line. 

Maggie pulled away from Alex and crawled back into the bed. The light of the Moon and the stars shining through the window made Maggie’s naked body glow. Her perfect curves, her perfect belly, her perfect breasts in contrast with the night and the soft light from their lamp. Maggie opened her legs and touched herself throwing her head bacm with a soft but teasingly moan. 

”I- Im sorry. Tell him I can’t. I will go in tomorrow morning. Bye” Alex hurried, This time not being able to hide her breathing. She threw the phone away and started to get naked. Eyes full of pure Lust, Alex Danvers had only One thing in mind. 

That night their body collapsed as one. Same breathing, same heartbeats. Skin on skin. It was soft and quiet. Rhythmically with no hurry. It was them and only them for eachother. 

Outside of their window an orange glow in the sky, peeking in as the only witness of their undying love. Of their promises turned into whispers and moans. Of their desire burning their skin and their bed sheets. The bruises and scratches personifying a ‘To be continued’. Like a bookmark, like an urgent reminder...like a map of carnal and divine directions to the Glory of a perpetual ecstasy. 

———————————————————————

**William’s doodle of Mars:**

****

 


End file.
